


The Skylark Moe-tel

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck smiles to himself, because if this was anyone else, he’d be worried about what it meant being on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skylark Moe-tel

**Author's Note:**

> originally [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/33826963879/the-skylark-moe-tel), i'm working on moving fic

Until they’re safe in his room, neither of them says a word when Julie drops him off. He’d needed a ride out to the Skylark Motel, and when she’d asked why, he’d simply said it was to talk about custom parts. She was suspicious, but drove him out there anyway, saying she’d be back in a couple hours.

Now, he’s got his back to the door, smiling shyly up at the owner.

“Everything alright?”

Rayon runs his fingers through blonde hair and earns a small smile.

“No, everything’s fine, I just… Kinda missed you.”

Rayon smiles fondly at him, cradling Chuck’s head in his hand and kissing him softly. He gladly leans into it, wrapping his arms around Rayon’s shoulders and sighing against his mouth when Rayon’s arms lock around his waist.

Even when Rayon pulls away for air, they stay twined together, smiling stupidly at one another.

Chuck’s hands slide down Rayon’s arms, linking their fingers. They stay that way for a moment, foreheads pressed together and both of them grinning, then Rayon tugs on Chuck’s hands.

“C'mon.”

He walks backward easily, leading both of them to the bed and pulling Chuck down beside him gently.

Chuck smiles to himself, because if this was anyone else, he’d be worried about what it meant being on the bed, facing each other on the mattress, especially with their legs tangling together so easily and naturally.

But Rayon isn’t like that. He knows that laying here, kissing, will just be… Laying here, kissing.

They easily waste an hour, Rayon still petting Chuck’s hair and eventually down his side, where they rest for a while. Chuck keeps his hands occupied by smoothing them down the lapels of Rayon’s suit, and eventually unbuttoning the jacket and curling his arm around Rayon’s thin waist. For a while, all that matters is the slow, loving movement of lips against lips, fingers clenching against shirts and hair and shoulders.

They’re both perfectly content, relaxed against each other and making out like teenagers without a care in the world.


End file.
